


步履轻快

by Lisimo



Series: “阶梯”系列续翻 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Docking, Dogs, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisimo/pseuds/Lisimo
Summary: 威尔回到华盛顿特区，和弗雷迪一起为新书进行巡回宣传，然后被连环杀手绑架了。汉尼拔前来营救。





	1. 第三章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nimble and Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653465) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Lots of thanks and love to fantastic [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere) for the permission for translating this touching story!
> 
> 本作为续翻，从第三章起。
> 
> The Ladders系列前作翻译请移步随缘居（需注册；请见本篇[相应帖子](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=249297&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D61%26typeid%3D61)）
> 
> 系列之一至十由@Ano 翻译；  
> 本篇共五章，第一、二章由@superwholocked 翻译；详情见上文链接帖子。  
> 感谢以上二位译者！

 

威尔的脑袋随着脉搏抽痛着。在梦里，那是浪涛重重拍击沙滩的声音。他和汉尼拔肩并肩走着，大西洋的海浪冲上他们的脚面，碎波后面隐隐可见长长一线青灰色浪头正在涌来。浪涛拍岸声越来越大，他听不清汉尼拔的声音了。威尔朝他伸出手去，只一碰，汉尼拔的身影就如同散沙般分崩离析。  
  
威尔在黑暗中的水泥地上醒来。他是从什么东西上摔下来的，不过不高。他用手掌在地上摸索着，找到了一张小行军床，大概离地三十公分高。肩膀和胯部肿了，但都不如头疼得厉害。他小心地碰了碰脑袋，摸到肿块，上头的血已经干了。  
  
四周连一丝光线都没有。威尔摸索着墙站起来，在一片漆黑中头晕目眩地试探着周围。他发现了一扇门，但没有把手。威尔沿着门从上到下摸了一遍，没摸到填料，说明门外头很可能和房间里一样黑。  
  
这一番摸索并没有花多久。他在行军床上坐下。手机自然是不见了，钥匙、眼镜和钱包也一并没了。他一动不动地坐着，努力思考，然后弯腰解开鞋带——算不上什么武器，但是好歹聊胜于无。  
  
*  
  
汉尼拔先把温斯顿和狗崽放到花园里，留了水和食物，然后去收拾浴室里的烂摊子。浴室收拾完还有厨房。弄完之后他急需冲个澡。沐浴更衣完毕，已经到了午餐时间，可他连早餐都还没来得及吃。午餐之后他去看了看狗，发现两只都在树荫下打盹。  
  
送动物收容所的事可以缓缓，至少再等几小时，或者明天再去。汉尼拔端着一杯酒和平板电脑，回到计划用作书房的房间。他本打算算看威尔上《犯罪大佬》(Criminal Boss）节目，不过出于习惯先打开了 “犯罪揭密网”。  
  
大写加粗的黑字标题横在页面顶端： **FBI顾问疑遭烛光杀手绑架？** 威尔的照片在页面一侧回望他。  
  
汉尼拔的愤怒通常是冰冷的，克制自持，能妥善疏导并充分利用，经过一段适当的时间，再施及罪有应得者之身。而这股滚烫的怒火完全是另一种东西。  
  
盛怒之中，汉尼拔什么也看不见，什么也听不见。直到水晶酒杯边缘在拇指的碾压下砰然破碎，血滴下来，将白葡萄酒染成粉色，他才回过神来。  
  
汉尼拔迅速吸了口气，眨了眨眼，然后把文章浏览了一遍。除了头条以外没有多少信息，其篇幅之短、副词之多，倒很能说明劳兹小姐正心烦意乱。她平素精准的写作风格大打折扣，要么是由于对此事给新作带来的宣传效果感到激动，要么是出于对威尔安全的担忧。眼下这对汉尼拔来说都无关紧要。如果是前者，他之后会找她好好谈一谈。  
  
汉尼拔在网上订好机票，收好行李，找了间狗舍暂时照看温斯顿和狗崽。三小时以后他便登机了，当晚就降落在弗吉尼亚州首府里士满。  
  
他在飞机上什么也没吃，睡得也很糟。前往威尔老房子的车程很漫长。在夜晚路灯的映照下，道路仿佛披上虎斑，飞速后退，汉尼拔终于不得不想到，其实自己到了老房子之后也毫无头绪。也许他该打电话给杰克，主动提出帮忙，通过电话为案子提供咨询。可他要是真那么做了，只会让杰克从威尔的案子上分神，调动人力物力来追捕汉尼拔。这行不通，再说汉尼拔也不知道自己能帮上多少忙。他并没有威尔那种天赋。  
  
他把租来的车停到远离大路的地方，然后向威尔的老房子走去。那片区域拉起了警戒线，不过无人看守。他发现后门开着，于是由那儿进了厨房。  
  
弗雷迪·劳兹听到门响，吓了一跳，立刻转身用枪指着他。“谁？”她说，“把灯打开，开关在——”  
  
“在门边。我知道。”他打开灯，看着劳兹本就苍白的脸变得毫无血色，这让他得到了片刻的满足。有那么一刻他以为她会晕过去。  
  
她一只手撑住流理台，稳住自己：“是你干的？你抓走了他？”  
  
“不。我是来找他的。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为他属于我。”  
  
“好吧，他不在这里。所以你就——走吧，好吗？”她用枪朝门口示意了一下。  
  
“恐怕我做不到，劳兹女士。看到我你不应该那么惊讶才是。是你的文章把我召来的，尽管那篇报道短得可怜。我想你还有所隐瞒。也许是杰克让你隐瞒了一个细节？”  
  
“我什么也不知道。”  
  
由于紧张和用力伸直手臂，她的准星开始摇摆不定。汉尼拔向前一步。  
  
“劳兹女士，你今晚为何而来？”  
  
“来看看能不能找到什么东西。”  
  
“那么此刻我们的目标是一致的。你最好在我动手之前把枪放下。”  
  
“想都别想。你会杀了我。”  
  
“我想威尔一定警告过你别人有可能会用你的武器还治你身。”  
  
她没有动弹，脸色依旧苍白，两脚分立，双腿紧绷为手枪的后坐力做准备，手指堪堪停在扳机护弓以内。  
  
“你很担心他。”汉尼拔说。  
  
“现在我更担心自己。”  
  
“威尔为救你一命做的交易依然有效，除非你给我另外的理由处理掉你。现在我需要你的帮助。”  
  
“我？你想要我帮你什么？”  
  
“我需要FBI的情报。显然他们并不愿意与我分享。”  
  
“他们也不太愿意与我分享。”  
  
“但他们也不完全反对。这不是第一次了，你之前就和他们合作过。而且你十分擅长挖出别人不想让你知道的东西。”  
  
“你说真的？我们合作？”  
  
“我唯有出此下策了，劳兹女士。我曾做出过更艰难的让步，想必你也一样。”  
  
她又迟疑了一秒，然后把枪放下，塞进手包里，动作一气呵成。然后她瞪大眼睛等着，仿佛他还是会扼住她的咽喉。但他没有。于是劳兹将头发抚到肩后，从包里掏出口红开始补擦，手几乎是稳的。  
  
“或许吧，”她说，“我会告诉你合作什么时候结束，前提是我的五脏六腑都完好无损。先去地下室，你得去看看。”  
  
“那么恐怕你必须跟我一起去。”  
  
“我看过了。”  
  
他朝地下室的门挥了挥手：“请别逼我多费口舌。”  
  
她走在前面，打开楼梯底部的电灯，让到一边。“我不会出卖你的，”她说，“我不蠢。”  
  
“是的，你不蠢。你很聪明，而且和其他聪明人一样，你惯于相信自己能在一切智斗中胜出。与自知愚蠢的人为伍要安全得多。”  
  
“那就无聊了。”  
  
“当然。乏味至极。我想你不至如此。”  
  
他扫视整个房间：地面没有铺地板，房间中央是下水孔，积水在不平整的地面上这一滩那一滩。靠墙的架子上堆着几个纸箱。一滩污水旁边，一张碎纸片紧贴在地面上。粗糙的混凝土地面上染上了一点模糊的血渍。  
  
劳兹拿出手机，给他看了照片：一张相片一半躺在污水中，已经浸透，一旁放着一个纸箱。  
  
“相片现在在实验室里了，”她说，“我只拍到这张，然后就被他们赶出去了。你认识相片上的女人吗？”  
  
汉尼拔把手机照片放大，仔细端详起来。这个女人一头黑色的卷发，露出和威尔一样怯怯的笑容。汉尼拔凝视着她，感到身体里燃起一股怒火。点燃这股怒火的原因太多，他不愿细想。  
  
“我想她是威尔的母亲。”汉尼拔说。  
  
威尔的过去折磨着他，他却依旧为了那段过去回到这里。假如他能放下过去，他就能安然回到汉尼拔身边，那个杀手也许就再也找不到机会对他下手。  
  
“能把手机还我吗？”劳兹问。  
  
汉尼拔低头看着自己按在屏幕上的拇指，就是捏碎酒杯而划伤的那根。他松开了手，把手机递回给她。“告诉我你知道的一切。”他说。  
  
“他是在这里被绑走的。附近加油站的摄像头拍到了一辆白色小货车，他们认为是杀手的运输工具。烛光杀手的某个犯罪现场也出现过同样的轮胎痕迹。”  
  
“请简要说说这个杀手。”  
  
“他把受害人关上七到十天。打断双脚，割掉舌头，吃一顿浪漫晚餐——牛排土豆加上氯胺酮，然后把她们放进棺材里，摆上鲜花，点上蜡烛。我就知道这么多，而且我估计FBI知道的也多不了多少。克劳福德让格雷厄姆给这案子做顾问。”  
  
威尔没提过这事，不会提的。汉尼拔穿过地下室，从各个角度仔细检查，但他不得不承认这么做大概是徒劳无功。他没有FBI那些设备，也没有威尔那样的移情能力。  
  
不过他确实看到了一些东西：绝望、愤怒、隔绝。这个杀手追寻着人与人的连结，但不像汉尼拔那样行事残忍。是个精神变态，但不是施虐狂；企图用到头来一无是处的仪式填满内心的空虚。  
  
但为什么选威尔？为什么选此时？  
  
“昨晚节目上威尔说了什么？”汉尼拔问，“他提到这个杀手了吗？”  
  
“你究竟是怎么——没。他提到了你。”  
  
“他怎么说的？”  
  
“惯常那套。你要听全部？”  
  
“我要听反常的部分。”  
  
“他吼我了，因为我说漏了出版合同的事。你带他出逃时杀掉的那些人，他想要把自己那份出版分成捐给他们的家属。”  
  
“不出奇，可能和这事没什么关系。还有呢？”  
  
“他说……”劳兹顿了一下，“主持人问他是否能原谅你做的事。他说这辈子你都会跟他在一起。”  
  
微笑情不自禁地浮上脸庞，于是汉尼拔利用了这个笑容，仿佛一把尖刀刺向劳兹。她退缩了。“我想他说的是实话，”他说，“假设这个杀手看了节目。你认为他会怎么想？”  
  
“他会觉得可以强迫别人建立连结。觉得爱可以永存。”  
  
“他会觉得爱可以让人无法逃脱。没错。”  
  
昏暗的混凝土地下室里一片寂静。墙壁用空洞的眼注视着他们，地上的血迹听着他们的每一次呼吸。  
  
“你认为他爱你吗？”劳兹问。  
  
“劳兹女士，爱不过是一个词罢了。这个词的意思太朦胧飘渺，几乎可以说毫无意义。我想的和他一样：我们彼此相连。现在重要的是这个杀手是怎么想的。”  
  
“目前为止他只杀过女人。格雷厄姆不符合受害人特征。”  
  
“所以他这次寻找的也许不是同伴，而是老师。”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“意思是他可能用不了一周，甚至用不了一天，就会决定威尔对他毫无用处。”  
  
*  
  
威尔在黑暗中睡着了。直到醒来才意识到自己之前睡过去了，因为醒来的时候他以为自己会在家里，汉尼拔会在他身边。不，他应该在贝弗莉家的客房里。不。他正在这个黑漆漆的洞穴里，伸手不见五指。  
  
但是他是被吵醒的。他听见了动静。所以这是一栋房子，不是仓库，也不是公寓楼。只有小一点的建筑才会因为一个人的走动而发出那种特有的嘎吱声。  
  
他听见一扇门开了，有人走下木制楼梯。他大大地松了一口气，翻身坐起来，用手捂住脸。理智上他清楚自己不会被关在黑暗中死于脱水或癫狂，但是这样的恐惧一直盘踞在理性思考的边缘。  
  
终于，他看到门缝下透进来的光。门下面塞进来了什么东西。脚步声离开了。黑暗重新降临。  
  
威尔手脚并用地爬过去，在门下摸索着，手指碰到了一根绳子，拉过来，直到感觉到绳子绷紧了，然后更用力地拉扯。有个东西撞到了门外侧，发出金属的咔哒声。他又拉了拉，门缓缓朝里打开。  
  
威尔想到那些女人，想到她们想要逃跑，想到她们断掉的双脚。杀手一定在看着他，可能用了红外摄像机。威尔跪在门里，伸手摸索着门外，找到了一瓶水，还有一根塑料包装的燕麦棒。  
  
“谢谢你。”他对着黑暗说。他喝了水，吃了燕麦棒——然后小心地把水瓶和包装纸放回原处。  
  
威尔等着，除了不知哪儿传来的微弱的水滴声之外，只有一片死寂。头顶甚至连一丝木板嘎吱都没有。没有迹象表明还有别人在这。  
  
逃跑的欲望撕扯着他。他比之前的受害者强壮，而且几乎可以肯定他受过更多训练。但是杀手也明白这点。房门外等着威尔的完全有可能是捕兽器或者是碎玻璃。杀手可能正端着枪等着。他用氯胺酮杀了那些女人，但不代表他也想用同样的方法杀死威尔。  
  
现在试图逃跑太愚蠢了。威尔清楚这点，但是退回房间里依旧是他这辈子最艰难的决定。他关上门，把绳子推回走廊，然后再次用双手捂住脸。他的心跳到了嗓子眼，伴随着那刺鼻的恐惧味道。  
  
*  
  
弗雷迪·劳兹开车把汉尼拔带回她住的汽车旅馆，路上在汉堡王吃了饭，这是汉尼拔带威尔逃离精神病院以来最糟糕的一餐。  
  
他吃饭的时候劳兹一直看着他。“味道怎么样？”她终于问道。  
  
“你吃的和我一样。”  
  
“你知道我问的不是薯条。给我一句可以公开发表的言论？”  
  
“假如你一年多没见我了，又如何能获知我说的话？”  
  
“我可以说是那天晚上你跟我说的。说我一直保留着没有发表。”  
  
 “那样的话你本应写进书里的。”  
  
“好吧没错。但我还是想知道。”  
  
“味道和其他肉一样，劳兹女士。其中有着很独特的差异，但十分微妙。如果味道很古怪或者很明显，我的客人们会注意到的。”  
  
 “有谁问过你吗？”  
  
“从来没有。如此敏锐的味觉着实相当罕见。即便哪位客人尝出不同，也会将味道归因于烹饪手法。”  
  
她摇摇头。“不可思议。你逍遥了这么多年。什么时候开始的？”  
  
“我不记得同意过接受采访。”  
  
“总要试一试，不能怪我。”  
  
“我能。”  
  
之后的回程一路都很安静。  
  
回到房间后，劳兹把笔记本电脑给汉尼拔，还有她收集的烛光杀手的资料。他一字一句读完，除了她已经告诉他的基本信息，没找到其他特别值得注意的东西。  
  
“我们需要更多情报，”汉尼拔说，“杰克知道的我们也要知道。”  
  
“现在知道我过的是什么日子了吧。你说得倒轻巧。”  
  
“你必定有线人。”  
  
“我算是把那条路堵死了。”  
  
汉尼拔回想起威尔每每挂掉她电话之后的咆哮。他提到过一些事。某个人。他说过“她会把他拆吃入腹的”。“威尔之前合作的那个FBI受训生。他怎么样？”  
  
“凯德？我不会打给他的，这主意很糟。你到底怎么知道他这号人的？”  
  
“你觉得我不会照看威尔吗？我以为我出现在这里已经足够证明了。”  
  
“你一直都在这里吗？你到底有没有出国？”  
  
“给他打电话。如果你有更好的提议，务必不吝赐教。”  
  
“怎么跟他说？”  
  
“施展你的魅力。”  
  
“面对你想揍的人很难施展魅力。”  
  
他向她露出亲切的微笑。“我这不就做到了。你也能行。劳驾，劳兹小姐，打电话。”  
  
她掏出手机，恶狠狠地戳着屏幕，等待接通的时候一直对他怒目而视。然后她一展怒容，血色红唇边浮现出一抹矫揉的微笑。“嗨，丹尼。我是弗雷迪。最近还好吗？”  
  
然后她静静地听着对方说话。汉尼拔能听到那男人扯着嗓子飞快地说着，但听不清说的什么。  
  
“好吧，你也没有联系我呀，”她不笑了，“别告诉我我说过什么，我知道自己说过的话。我在场。你以为——”  
  
又是一阵安静。  
  
“泽勒是个混蛋。这种破事我都懒得回答。不，听着——凯德你闭嘴！我要说的是格雷厄姆的事，OK？我没别人可以问了。我很担心他。你难道什么都不能告诉我吗？”  
  
他又开始说话了，她一边听一边眯起眼睛。  
  
“名字是？”她说，“不，我不会发表的。”她又停顿一下，“说真的，操他的泽勒。你信他不信我？”她把手机从耳边拿开放到眼前。“操你的，”她说完把手机往床上一扔。“他挂了。”  
  
“名字？”  
  
“他们上次在现场提取的DNA有眉目了。他们正在找那家伙，但他不肯告诉我名字。明摆着的。他显然觉着我肯定会统统贴到网上去，竟然还跟我说了这么多，也算是不可思议。”  
  
“是的，和看透我们的人打交道着实可怕。”  
  
她皱起眉看他。“我采访过那么多杀手，这是我听过的最有自知之明的杀手发言。”  
  
“我和威尔的连结让我对自己有了一些新认识。我敢说你也一样，尽管你通常不愿承认。”  
  
“你俩谁都别想动我的精神世界。我好着呢。我们接下来怎么办？”  
  
“我们需要知道那个名字。BAU里有你说得上话的人吗？”  
  
“我可以和很多人说话，但他们都不太可能和我说话。”  
  
“我猜你没办法进入他们的电脑系统。”  
  
“不，这又不是什么90年代黑客电影。”  
  
“那么我们惟有登门拜访你的朋友凯德探员了。”  
  
“面对面他也不会比电话里更合作了。”  
  
“别人有许多原本宁愿埋在心里的事，也都告诉我了。”  
  
她在床上往后挪了挪，但已经无处可逃了。她咬了咬下唇：“你是说折磨他。”  
  
“不会太过分。”  
  
“但你没必要那么做。他们已经确认名字了，会找到他的。他会没事的。”  
  
“我要先找到他。没错，我当然要确保威尔安全，但我还要惩罚那个绑匪，FBI可不会这么做。”  
  
“他们会把他扔进疯人院关一辈子，那还不够吗？”  
  
“劳兹女士，那还差得远呢。”  
  
她盯着他，脸色再次煞白，嘴唇紧闭。“让我再试试，”她说，“我们去他那儿，我来和他说。”  
  
他点点头，向门口示意。  
  
*  
  
汉尼拔看着凯德探员公寓窗户上的侧影。凯德和劳兹吵了一小会之后让她进了屋，看起来眼下还没吵完。汉尼拔不确定放她单独进去是否是最明智的选择，不过她应当足够聪明，明白背叛他没有好处。此外，她不习惯向人求助。于是汉尼拔继续等着。  
  
他们从窗边走开了，于是他失去了获知屋内情况的唯一渠道。他思索片刻，挪到了驾驶位上，启动引擎，以防需要迅速撤退。他全神贯注地注视着黑暗的街道、人行道和公寓楼大门。他不准自己去想威尔。  
  
大门开了。弗雷迪·劳兹跑了出来，一把拉开车门，冲进车里。“走！快！”她说。  
  
汉尼拔行云流水般驶上空旷的道路。“你拿到东西了吗？”  
  
“对。最后真成了90年代黑客电影——他的电脑密码是从匡提科*毕业的日期。我看到了那个名字和已知最后地址。那家伙已经逃了，但是他之前和他母亲一起住，所以我们可以去找她谈。她一定知道一些事情。母亲总是知情。”  
  
（*Quantico：FBI学院所在地）  
  
“难点在于说服她告诉我们。”  
  
“这次别上来就考虑用刑行吗？我刚刚干得还不赖对吧？”  
  
“是的。但是这次我会和你一起进去。”  
  
“好吧，但是别说吓人的话。”  
  
有时候她和威尔说的话如此相似，实在叫人震惊。汉尼拔一声没吭，往她说的那个地址开去。  
  
*  
  
黑暗中，威尔蜷缩在门边。他又睡了一会，在房间最那头的角落解了小便，现在还能闻到那味儿。他的脑袋抽痛着，想要站起来却只觉得天旋地转。他不知道过了多久。  
  
没尝试逃跑也许是个错误。他不符合杀手的受害人特征，也许之前的手法对他也不适用。房间四壁仿佛朝他逼近。在霉味、尿骚和腐臭之中，他被迫回想起自己在精神病医院的牢房，想起那间废弃的疗养院，汉尼拔把他绑在床上，丢在那里。孤身一人。身陷黑暗。  
  
他只能听到自己的心跳声，除此之外一片死寂。他揉了揉脸，揪住头发。他想知道是否有人已经发现他被抓走了。上新闻了吗？汉尼拔知道了吗？  
  
他抬起头，凝视着黑暗。汉尼拔会来找他的。他必须在那之前逃出去。  
  
*  
  
弗雷迪弄来的地址是一栋残破的公寓楼，位于巴尔的摩的败落城区——阴沟里丢着用过的安全套，破窗，失灵的交通灯。弗雷迪·劳兹心疼地看着她的车。  
“你确定你不要在这等着把偷车贼开膛破肚吗？”她说。  
  
“我和你一起去。”  
  
“我们真该开你租的车。”  
  
他跟着她上了二楼。她敲了敲204号的房门，无人应答。“德雷克夫人？”她叫道，“我看见您还亮着灯，德雷克夫人。我们能进来吗？就一小会儿。是您儿子的事。”  
  
门口传来蹒跚的脚步声。门开了一条缝，一位高个子、铁灰色头发上缠着红色丝巾的女人看着他们。“我已经对警察和FBI都说了。我不知道你们是什么人，但我没有别的可告诉你们。别去烦沃尔特。”  
  
“他是个好孩子。”劳兹小姐说。  
  
德雷克夫人皱起眉头：“当然了。”  
  
“别人通常会那样说。我儿子不会干那些事的。他是个好孩子。但是您没这么说。”  
  
“他本来就是好孩子，不用我说。”  
  
“是的，当然。”劳兹对她笑了笑，递给她一张名片，“夫人，我叫弗雷迪·劳兹。我是记者，不是警察。我对您的故事很感兴趣。我们能进来吗？就一小会。”  
  
“沃尔特的事我没什么可告诉你们的。”  
  
“我不是为了沃尔特来的。我感兴趣的是您。”  
  
“我？”  
  
“他们怀疑您儿子做下了哪些可怕的事情，您一定很难过吧，而且您知道他是无辜的。我想大家想要了解您的苦衷。”  
  
德雷克夫人犹豫了。她瞥了汉尼拔一眼，汉尼拔正准备介绍自己，换一种口音，换一个名字，但是她的注意力旋即又回到了劳兹身上，然后敞开大门让他们进了屋。汉尼拔不习惯受到忽略。他不是特别喜欢这种感觉。  
  
德雷克夫人让他们在老旧印花沙发上落座。她端出了甜过头的茶和包装曲奇饼。劳兹和她细细聊起她的过去和沃尔特·德雷克的童年。尽管汉尼拔承认这个过程很有必要，但是确实乏味至极。  
  
他走神了。他不知道这个杀手是否会捆绑受害者。他想起威尔被绑在北卡罗来纳州那间废弃疗养院的时候。他想起威尔的尖叫。威尔说过他会梦到那晚。他也许现在正在做这个噩梦。  
  
“他是干嘛的？” 德雷克夫人尖锐地问道，汉尼拔在沙发上动了动。  
  
劳兹用手肘警告性地捅了捅他。  
  
汉尼拔思索着有没有什么方法能在保证劳兹全须全尾能帮上他忙的前提下，让她意识到自己的微妙处境。也许没有。  
  
“不用管他，”劳兹说，“他只是我的助理。沃尔特小时候经常惹麻烦吗？”  
  
“不，没什么麻烦。他是个非常安静的孩子。”德雷克夫人盯着手里的马克杯说，“总是非常安静。”  
  
“你从来不知道他在想什么。”汉尼拔说。劳兹更用力地捅了捅他的肋骨。他用力捉住她的手臂，直到听见她疼得抽气。  
  
德雷克夫人没注意到。她没有答话，只是端着的茶杯往脸靠了靠。  
  
“一定很艰难吧，”劳兹说，尽管汉尼拔的铁爪正紧紧掐着她的手臂，她的声音也只有一点点不自然。  
  
汉尼拔强迫自己放开手。这是正确的方法，眼下她比他更容易套出话来。他需要确定目标，而这个老妇人挡在他和掳走威尔的怪物之间。一旦他抓住她，他不确定能否控制住自己——虽然他没有刀，但也不妨事。  
  
这股汹涌的情绪让他感到很狼狈。他必须控制住它，但他不想控制。他想要统统发泄出来。  
  
“德雷克夫人，”弗雷迪·劳兹说，“我真的很想帮您。您不想让别人误解您儿子，对吧？您不想让FBI把他妖魔化。”  
  
老妇人缓缓摇了摇头。她把一缕花白的头发别到耳后。“我从来不知道他在想什么。”她小声地说。  
  
汉尼拔和劳兹飞快地对视了一眼，此刻他们都感到胜利在望，也都明白沉默对于挖掘情报的重要作用。于是他们安静等待着。  
  
“他喜欢去一个地方思考。”德雷克夫人说，“你想知道这个，对吧？FBI也想知道。他们问我知不知道他在哪儿，我不知道，但我知道他喜欢去的地方。”她的目光从茶杯上抬起来，“我不傻，劳兹女士。我知道你和那些警察一样觉得他杀了那些女人。”  
  
“我只想找出真相，德雷克夫人。”  
  
“你会和他谈谈吗？如果有机会的话？还是会告诉警察？我看你不会告诉警察的。你宁愿冒险独自挖出故事。”  
  
“我很愿意和您儿子谈一谈。我也会帮他讲出他的故事。但是，德雷克夫人，我没有说谎，我确实对您的故事很感兴趣。我对您和您儿子同样感兴趣。”  
  
劳兹散发着真情实感，即便是汉尼拔也很难从这伪装上找出破绽。也许此时此刻就连劳兹自己也为这份真诚所打动，正如对面落入她罗网的老妇人一样。  
  
“我不知道他是不是好孩子，但他是我儿子。”德雷克夫人说。  
  
“不管您说什么我都会保密。我向您保证，不对警察告密。”  
  
“他有栋房子。”德雷克夫人说，“一栋废弃的房子。我可以把地址给你。”  
  
*  
  
威尔在这间地下室里时梦时醒，一会儿回到奇尔顿医院的单人牢房，一会儿在漆黑的疗养院被绑在床上，听着汉尼拔开车离开。周遭的死寂压得他难受。他大口喘气，感到一阵恶心从嗓子眼翻涌上来。就连他自己的心跳也变得非常凶险而陌生。  
  
后来他终于听见一声响动，惊得一下从行军床上翻身起来，靠在墙上。又是脚步声，走下楼梯，穿过走廊。门下出现了一线白光。威尔死死盯着这道光，如饥似渴地抓住任何一丁点能驱散胡思乱想的感官刺激。  
  
门开了一条缝，然后开到七八公分，三十公分，直到显现出门口那人的身影。逆着光威尔看不清那人的脸，但那人很高，远远超过一米八，身形健硕，胸膛厚实，一头蓬乱的金发，在头顶荧光灯的映照下看上去像是绿色。他手里朝下握着一把斧子。  
  
斧子的锋刃映出烛光的橘红。威尔突然想明白了。自从他看到棺材里写的那些话之后，他脑海深处一直隐隐萦绕的就是这首儿歌：“巴比伦还有多少哩？还有七十哩。借着烛光能否到？能到还能再回来。如果脚步轻又快，能借烛光到那里。”*  
  
(*原文：How many miles to Babylon? Three score miles andten. Can I get there by candlelight? Yes, and back again. If your feet arenimble and light, you can get there by candlelight）  
  
“你在寻找巴比伦。”威尔说。  
  
那人向前走了一步，在门口蹲下来。光照亮了他的脸。他有一双绿眼睛，薄唇没什么血色。他歪着头，像狗一样打量着威尔。  
  
“你在找和你一起走的同伴。”威尔说，“但是你的运气一直不好。时间快不够了，对吧？你的蜡烛烧得还剩多少？”  
  
“很少了。”那人说。  
  
“你的——那些女人吃下最后的晚餐时，你就点亮蜡烛。你在棺材上点亮蜡烛。”  
  
“为了照亮她们的路。”  
  
“那你的路呢？”  
  
“我的路很黑。”  
  
“你是在找指路人吗？所以我才会在这里？”  
  
“你理解他。食人魔汉尼拔。你了解他。你和他用同一种语言。”  
  
“是的。语言对你来说很难？”  
  
那人沉默了许久，足有好几分钟，威尔听见自己怦怦的心跳声。  
  
“要是她们能懂我就好了，”他说，“要是我能让她们懂我就好了。”  
  
“要是你口齿伶俐就好了。”威尔说，看见那人的怒容一闪而过，然后站起身来，高大的身形笼罩着威尔。“你想让她们留下，但她们却想逃跑，”威尔飞快地说，“所以你打断了她们的双脚。她们说话，但她们不理解你，所以你割掉了她们的舌头。”  
  
那人点点头，再次蹲下。  
  
“你在哪里看到我的？”威尔问，“看到我和FBI在一起？在你放棺材的房子里？”  
  
“网上。”  
  
那个访谈节目，当时他提到了汉尼拔，提到汉尼拔永远会是他的一部分。  
  
“你不能只是随便挑一个人，”威尔说，“必须找对人。找对时候。”  
  
那人的手指在斧头柄上摩挲着。他一直含胸圆肩，脸上挂着萎靡的眼袋。“你是怎么找到的？”他问。  
  
“我不知道。”  
  
“骗人。告诉我。”  
  
威尔想到仪式和献祭，想到一千零一个能让自己活命的故事。但他说不出来。他对那孤独和隔绝感同身受，因为他也曾身处其中。而且他知道无论自己说什么，这人都不会真正相信他。  
  
“出于偶然。”威尔说，“时运，或者说宿命。不是因为我做了什么，也不是因为他做了什么。你无能为力。我很遗憾。”  
  
那人的头颅垂在宽阔的肩膀之间，手指有节奏地敲打着斧头的锋刃。  
  
“你叫什么名字？”威尔问。  
  
“沃尔特·德雷克。”  
  
“我叫威尔。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“沃尔特，他们正在找我。你知道的吧？”  
  
“节目上你的那个朋友。”  
  
“是啊，她大概正在找我。”  
  
“还有警察、FBI。”  
  
还有汉尼拔。威尔扫了一眼门口。如果FBI在他逃脱之前找上门来，他想象不出人质谈判会有什么好结果。如果汉尼拔先找来，那就是一场血战。最好来人是弗雷迪·劳兹，这个想法真够糟糕的。他必须赶紧行动。  
  
“他们之前就在找你，但是他们现在知道得更多了，”威尔说，“他们找到了你写在棺材盖内侧的讯息。你是用自己的血写的吗，沃尔特？”  
  
沃尔特笨拙缓慢地点点头。  
  
“你的DNA记录在册吗？”  
  
“他们以为我杀了个男人，但我没干过。好几年之前。我从没杀过男人。”  
  
“为什么？”威尔不禁感到好奇。  
  
“他们走路不够轻快。”  
  
“你走路是不是也不够轻快？”  
  
这次沃尔特眼睛里没有愤怒，只有悲伤。沃尔特一把抓住威尔的头发，把他的头狠狠地撞到水泥墙壁上。威尔眼前一黑，感到天旋地转。  
  
沃尔特把威尔推倒，抓住他的腿，用一只胳膊紧紧钳制住威尔两脚脚踝。没有了鞋带，威尔的鞋一下就掉了。斧头的钝底砸进了威尔脚心。  
  
“轻快，”沃尔特说，“又轻又快。”


	2. 第四章

威尔的脑袋抽痛着，浪潮一般的疼痛蚕食着他的思考能力。更疼的是双脚。他侧着身蜷缩成一团，伸手摸了摸，脚上已经肿得老高，完全摸不出皮肤下面的骨头了，完好的骨头也摸不出来。估计没几根好骨头了，沃尔特可是用斧头一直砸到威尔晕过去。  
  
时间流逝。沃尔特留了水，威尔喝了一次。他不知道之前是不是应该抓住机会逃跑。沃尔特有可能抓住他，有可能杀了他。但是他也有可能成功逃脱。现在是跑不了了。  
  
威尔想象着自己的尸体躺在棺材里，鲜花和蜡烛包围着他，指引他走向巴比伦。氯胺酮和牛排晚餐。人终有一死。他能想到也确实想过更糟糕的死法。  
  
沾着灰尘和汗水的头发掉进眼睛里，黏在皮肤上。他捋了捋头发，想起汉尼拔。如果汉尼拔知道威尔死了，他会做什么，会归咎于谁。沃尔特肯定跑不了，但他一个还不足以平息汉尼拔的怒火，一人偿命还不够。  
  
时间一分一秒过去。黑暗里不知过了多久，威尔坐起身，把伤脚放在地上。剧痛和猛烈的反胃攫住了他，但是他依旧硬撑着。可是直到他把胃里的东西吐光，视线恢复清晰，还是没法站起来。他的脚完全没法支撑身体了。  
  
他望向门口。门缝底下还有光，所以沃尔特还在外面。威尔手指拨弄着口袋里的鞋带。他得引沃尔特靠近，非常近才行。用鞋带套住他的脖子，勒紧。然后他得爬出去。  
  
*  
  
“我们应该给克劳福德打电话。”劳兹说。  
  
“不。”  
  
“那就报警。随便什么人。应该让别人知道。你不能一个人去那儿。万一失手了怎么办？”  
  
“我不会的。”  
  
“就是万一才叫失手啊。没人会故意失手。”  
  
“如果我过一会还没出来，你可以打给杰克。”  
  
“一会是多久？”  
  
“15分钟。”  
  
“这么久足够把你俩都干掉了。虽然你死了的话我会高兴到手舞足蹈，但是说来也怪我对格雷厄姆还有点感情。”  
  
“他的安全是我的第一要务。我不会置他于更危险的境地。”  
  
她咬牙发出泄气的声音。“好吧。我觉得这个主意很糟糕，但好吧。你要怎么办？敲门？还是直接踹开门冲进去？”  
  
“我们到达之后，我会先观察整座房子，找到最合适的入口。威尔很有可能关在地下室，那里最容易看守。”  
  
“前提是他真的在那里。我们现在还没法确定。”  
  
“那个位置很理想。有存放棺材的房间。房子周围的空间足够大，不会有人听到受害人的声音。换了我也会选类似的地方。”  
  
“我和世界上最可怕的人困在同一辆小轿车里，还没办法发表你说的话——我不知道自己更恨哪个。”  
  
“我衷心希望你能熬过去活下来。”  
  
“好吧，现在我知道我更恨哪个了。”  
  
*  
  
门吱呀打开了，光线涌了进来。沃尔特走进来，手里拿着一根已经燃烧过半的蜡烛，烛泪汨汨流下。一滴蜡掉在沃尔特手上，他丝毫没有颤抖。  
  
威尔依旧侧身蜷缩着，一动不动装死。  
  
“我带了水，”沃尔特说，“坐起来。”  
  
威尔还是纹丝不动。  
  
“坐起来。说话。你已经丢下我先走了吗？”他声音里的痛楚仍旧触动了威尔。  
  
沃尔特一只手搭上他的肩膀，摇晃着他。那动作刺激了威尔的脚，他死死忍住才没有痛呼出声。沃尔特又靠近了一点，俯下身看他，这时威尔出手了。  
  
他将两根鞋带绕在手上，一把勒住沃尔特的脖子，手腕交叠，拉紧鞋带。沃尔特大吼一声向后退，威尔差点没抓牢。他继续用力拉紧，沃尔特把他从床上拉起来，甩到一边。威尔砰地一声撞到墙上，摔得一口气没上来。  
  
他和沃尔特都大口喘着粗气，然后沃尔特转过身面对他，抡起了斧子。他愤怒地龇着牙露出凶相。威尔依然一手紧抓着鞋带。沃尔特把斧子抡过来的那一刻，威尔把鞋带用力抽到他脸上，翻身一滚。斧子撞在水泥地上，发出一声钝响，狠狠反弹起来，飞到了房间那头。  
  
沃尔特赤手空拳向威尔冲来，被鞋带打中的那只眼睛紧紧闭着，泪水顺着脸滑落。  
  
“为什么？”沃尔特问，“为什么？”他伸手去掐威尔的脖子。  
  
威尔两手紧握成一个拳头，然后打中了沃尔特的下巴。他用掌根戳进沃尔特剩下那只眼睛，抓着他的头发往前一搡，把他狠狠撞到墙上。沃尔特倒下了，呻吟着，意识尚存，但一时动不了了。  
  
威尔靠双手和膝盖爬出房间。他关上了门但是没法上锁。他看见了前方的楼梯，向那儿爬去。他能听见身后的沃尔特正试图爬起来。  
  
*  
  
汉尼拔让劳兹开车离开主路，开上车道，开进房子的后院，到终于没人能从外面看见车子的地方。附近没有其他的车，但是这房子有个车库。房子里没开灯，但是他能看见大部分窗户里面都用纸糊上了。  
  
“待在这儿，”汉尼拔说着打开车门。  
  
“上次格雷厄姆也这么对我说来着。”  
  
“你要是挡路，我会毫不犹豫地杀了你。想必他没对你说这句。”  
  
没等她回答，他就关上了车门，耐心终于耗尽。他绕着房子走了一圈，能闻见空气中的尾气味道，还有依稀的烹饪味道。这里有人，要么是最近有人来过。但是他没有闻到威尔的气息。  
  
大门上了锁，所有窗户都紧闭上锁，有些窗户还用木板封住了。后门内侧贴了衬纸，但是他能从衬纸边缘看见里面隐约透出的微光。他侧耳听了一阵，但什么动静都没有。他推了推门——也锁上了。这时，他听见屋里的一声痛呼。  
  
他后退一步，一脚踹在门上。门锁周围的木头碎了。窗台上亮着一盏用电池的台灯，他拿上灯，开始一一查看房间。空的，全是空的。  
  
地下传来一阵挣扎的响动。汉尼拔听见一声怒吼。他找到了通往地下室的门，也上了锁。他咒骂着，开始用肩膀向门上撞去。他听不到威尔的声音。第一声痛呼可能来自威尔，但第二声怒吼肯定不是他。门朝里变了形，但是还没撞开，是从里面闩上的。  
  
汉尼拔粗喘着后退。他需要一件工具，伸进门缝里去拉开门闩，但是到时候就太迟了。他又撞了一次门，肩膀开始抗议，估计没等撞开门肩膀就先不行了。  
  
就在他退后准备再试一次时，门缓缓朝里打开了。  
  
威尔跪在最高那级台阶上，一手攥着鞋带，如同攥着武器。他脸上带血，下巴上青了一块，但他还活着。巨大的宽慰让汉尼拔一时喘不上气来。  
  
威尔抬头看着他。“你来得比我想的快，”他说。  
  
汉尼拔扑过去把威尔抱起来，紧紧拥在怀里，闭上眼睛用尽每一分感官去感受他。他听见威尔发出小小的呻吟。  
  
“怎么了？他把你怎么了？”  
  
威尔摇摇头。“我没事，快带我出去。我走不了了。”  
  
汉尼拔低下头，在幽暗的光线中看见的威尔的脚，肿得变了形，又青又紫。他再次强压下胸中怒火。现在还不是时候。  
  
“好的。我们走。”  
  
威尔用力抱住他的脖子，差点勒得汉尼拔喘不过气来。汉尼拔吸入威尔的气味，想要把他上上下下摸一遍，想要品尝他，确认他的安全。威尔闻起来带着关他的地下室的味儿——腐臭、血腥、恐惧。汉尼拔在厨房停下脚步，亲吻他的太阳穴。  
  
“别停，”威尔边说边往后看，“我们得先出去。”  
  
身后的楼梯传来上楼的脚步声。  
  
汉尼拔走出厨房，来到后门廊上，听见身后传来一阵轰隆碰撞。他及时一个闪身贴紧上房子侧面，此时一个大块头男人从门里冲了出来。  
  
汉尼拔抱着威尔翻过门廊扶手，扶手发出吱呀响声。那个男人——应该就是沃尔特·德雷克——向他们转过身来。他一只眼睛肿了起来，紧紧闭着，血从他额头的伤口往外冒着，顺着脸流下来。他手里握着一把斧头。  
  
德雷克朝他们冲来，踉跄着翻过栏杆，大吼一声，把斧头向前一掷。斧头破空而来，堪堪擦过威尔大腿。汉尼拔往后一跳。  
  
威尔开始挣扎：“放开我！你这样没法和他打！”  
  
汉尼拔把他抱得更紧了，心不在焉地想威尔要能别乱动就好了。失而复得之后这么快就再放开他是不可能的。  
  
德雷克再次踉踉跄跄地朝他们走来。他揉了揉受伤的那只眼睛，脑袋猛地从这边甩到那边，仿佛在闻空气中的气味。  
  
汉尼拔看着他，看准沃尔特剩下那只眼睛转开视线的时机，上前一步猛踢他的脑袋。踢中了，但是德雷克仿佛毒蛇一般猛一转身抓住他的脚踝。汉尼拔和威尔一起摔倒了。  
  
汉尼拔又狠踢了一脚，得以脱身。他四下搜寻威尔的身影，一时没看见，顿时心头一凛。汉尼拔想这大概就是恐惧。  
  
“我在这！”威尔喊道，“我没事。当心！”  
  
德雷克已经从地上爬起来，再次扑向汉尼拔。  
  
汉尼拔单膝跪立，计算着距离、借力与弱点。可以打断德雷克握斧头的手腕，之后就不难了，不过要让德雷克活着，这样才能为他的罪行付出代价。再瞄准脑袋一击可能就太过了。一记背后锁喉最合适。  
  
他等待着，德雷克开始猛冲。  
  
突然几声枪响，回荡在萋萋草地上空。德雷克又向前迈出了一步，蹒跚着，然后倒下了。  
  
汉尼拔盯着他看了一秒，然后站起身来，走过去扼住了弗雷迪·劳兹的咽喉。  
  
“他死了你也得死。”他说。  
  
劳兹哆哆嗦嗦用枪管抵住他的下巴。她张着嘴，却发不出声音。汉尼拔看着她的脸，好奇她是否会扣动扳机。  
  
“他还活着，”威尔说，“她打中了肩膀。“  
  
汉尼拔猛然回过神寻找威尔，发现他就在德雷克身边，正在探他的脉搏。威尔一定是爬过去查看他的情况。斧头离德雷克的手近在咫尺。  
  
汉尼拔飞快来到威尔身边，把斧头踢开。斧头消失在灌木丛中，撞到房子，发出一声闷响。  
  
威尔抬眼看他，然后望向弗雷迪·劳兹。“你没事吧？”他问。  
  
她一手护着喉咙，点了点头。“应该没事。你呢？”她问。  
  
“我没事。去车旁边等着，都事了。”  
  
“这才不叫没事，格雷厄姆。”  
  
“我知道。快去。信我吧，求你？”  
  
威尔对她露出柔软而安抚的笑容，汉尼拔想要那个笑容属于自己。他想要威尔的每一个表情、每一次呼吸、每一次心跳都属于自己。  
  
“你真想让我留你和他在一起？” 弗雷迪·劳兹问。  
  
汉尼拔转过身面向她。威尔一只手搭上他的脚踝。“是的，”威尔说，“快去吧。”  
  
她看了汉尼拔一眼，退后一步，然后转身朝车子跑去。  
  
“她是在帮忙。”威尔说。  
  
“我能搞定。”  
  
“别伤害她。她帮你找到了我，不是吗？”  
  
的确。甚至可以说是汉尼拔欠了她的。而且德雷克还活着。他不成人形了，不过反正也无须苟延残喘太久。汉尼拔没功夫也没条件精雕细琢。  
  
“我不会的。”汉尼拔说。  
  
他跨过德雷克，在威尔身边跪下。他知道自己应该抱威尔去车上，让他走，但是汉尼拔就是不愿动作。  
  
“我没事，”威尔温柔地说，“我保证。真的只有脚伤了。大概还有些皮外伤。”  
  
“他让你流血了。”  
  
“我会好起来的。”  
  
“他吓着你了。”  
  
“没你吓人。”  
  
二人对视，汉尼拔凝视着他的眼睛。他感觉自己被捕获了，并且为此心生感激。  
  
威尔在他嘴角轻轻一吻。“回家去，”他说，“回家去等着我。”  
  
“我会在家的。”汉尼拔说。  
  
“今晚就走，别——”他看了一眼瘫倒在地失去知觉的德雷克，“忘了他吧，求你了。我不想失去你。”  
  
“你不会失去我的。我不打算重操旧业，但是我这个必须做。”  
  
“你没必要这么做。”  
  
“他伤害了你。如果他这么对我，你能说你不想复仇么？”  
  
威尔低眉摇了摇头。“但我不会真的去做。”  
  
“你不是我。你从来没提过我做不到的要求。别让我放过他，威尔。我做不到。”  
  
威尔攫住他的手，指甲掐进汉尼拔的皮肤里，然后猛然松开。“如果我回家的时候你不在，我会把你找出来的。”  
  
“我会去机场接你。”  
  
汉尼拔还想多说一点，多做一点，但是没有时间了。  
  
威尔抚上他的脸颊。汉尼拔侧过脸亲了亲他的掌心，然后强迫自己起身，抱着威尔向车子走去，走得平稳而慎重。到了车前，他才发现自己依然无法放手。他低头凑近威尔的颈窝，深深呼吸。威尔的手放在他后颈上，一下下顺着他脑后的头发。  
  
弗雷迪·劳兹站在车子另一边，清了清喉咙。  
  
“感人，”她说，“超级变态但是挺感人的。但是那个连环杀手——我说的是 **不省人事** 的那个——我们是不是该处理一下？现在离开，或者报警，或者离开之后报警？”  
  


“是的，”汉尼拔说，“我们确实应该处理他。”他把威尔安置在后座上，然后转身面对她。“劳兹女士，请务必明白今晚的情况，这很重要。你从德雷克夫人那里得到了地址，找到了这座房子。你抵达的时候威尔已经从地下室逃脱了。你开枪击中了沃尔特·德雷克，然后你和威尔一起离开了。你对德雷克的下场一无所知。”

 

她看了看他，又看了看威尔，然后目光重新回到汉尼拔身上：“你要杀了他，是不是？”

 

“最终会的。”

她又看了看威尔，看到他的脚伤和脸上的鲜血。她踌躇了，但很快就下了决心。

“好吧，OK，”她说道。她把枪塞回手包里，上车关门，手放在方向盘上，目视前方，等待着。

汉尼拔看着威尔。

“自己小心。“威尔说。

“我一贯小心。”

 

汉尼拔关上车门，目送车子开走，直到看不见为止。

 

他动了动肩膀，甩掉那层如同斗篷般让他窒息的情绪，转身向房子走去。如今他心知威尔安全了，一切就好办了。眼下只有一个简单的目标，他感觉自己的头脑几个月来都没有这么清醒过了。他想知道厨房里都有哪些刀具。

 

*

“我们是不是该统一口径什么的？“劳兹说。  
  
“你确定你没事吗？”  
  
“我有什么事？天杀的他究竟把你的脚怎么了？看着像两块生肉似的。”  
  
“你刚刚朝人开枪了。”  
  
“我带枪就是为了干这事儿。朝人开枪。”  
  
“你带枪是为了自卫。在路边停一会，先别上大路。 ”  
  
她照做了，把车靠边停下，猛地伸出手用力搓脸。“我没事，”她说，“我什么事也没有。我都没杀死他。而他原本可能会把我们都干掉。我那是自卫。”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“莱克特会杀了他的。不只如此。他要他活着，好让他……”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“你同意他这么干？”  
  
“不。但我说什么也阻止不了他。”  
  
“你阻止了他杀我。”  
  
“我对汉尼拔的影响是有限的。”  
  
她重新开车上路，随后开上大路。威尔望着窗外模糊闪过的灰色夜景。一双雪亮的动物眼睛一闪而过。  
  
“他会吃掉他吗？”劳兹问。  
  
“我不知道。希望不要。沃尔特·德雷克作为切萨皮克开膛手的受害者出现的话，肯定要天下大乱了。”  
  
“是啊，不开玩笑。”她从后视镜里瞟了他一眼，“你俩是怎么回事？”  
  
威尔摇摇头，闭上眼睛，“我在节目上说过的。他是我的一部分，永远都是。我也是他的一部分，也许比他预想的还要多一点吧。”  
  
“你早知道他会来？”  
  
“我很肯定。”  
  
“我问他为什么来。他说因为你属于他。”  
  
威尔沉默了一两分钟。“他也一样属于我，”他说，“如果你告诉杰克他来过，我不会为你作证的。”  
  
“这可是个大噱头。”  
  
“所以杰克会信我而不信你。”  
  
“好吧随便你。别感谢我救你一命什么的。”  
  
威尔笑了：“谢啦，劳兹。”  
  
“我说出去的话他会杀了我，对吧？即使没人相信我的话也一样。”  
  
“是啊，很有可能。”  
  
她揉了揉喉咙：“我以为他当场就会杀了我。我用枪指着他的头，但他毫不在乎。”  
  
“到医院好好检查检查。勒伤很难说，喉部组织可能会持续肿胀——”  
  
这时车子开过一个坑洼，威尔的脚撞到了车门上。他脑子顿时一片空白，然后眼前一黑，剧痛袭来。等他缓过劲来，发现自己正喘着粗气，手捂着嘴，劳兹正朝他大喊大叫。  
  
“你没事吧？怎么了？见鬼，我是不是该叫救护车？”  
  
“继续开。”威尔咬牙说道。  
  
车子加速，轮胎呻吟着轧过路面。  
  
他们到了最近的医院。他们把威尔从车里抬出来，放在轮床上，之后便是刺眼灯光、疼痛和无穷无尽的问题，他差点宁愿回到地下室去，或是宁愿当时留在汉尼拔身边。  
  
威尔无情地制止自己往那方面再想下去。终于，止痛药让他变得昏昏沉沉，迷迷糊糊地想着不知道汉尼拔离开法国前是怎么处理温斯顿和狗崽的。  
  
他睡着了。他梦见他们家的池塘，阳光洒满水面，赤裸的汉尼拔在水中庄严地凝望着他，身边满是白色睡莲。  
  
*  
  
威尔经历了两次脚部手术才得以出院。医生跟他说了关于碎骨和钢板螺钉的事。威尔努力认真听来着，但是他打了很多止疼药，所以大部分医学细节都没听进去。他问能不能用行走石膏，结果看了医生们的表情后再也没提这码事。  
  
他逐渐习惯了坐轮椅，习惯了从医院床上支撑着身体坐到轮椅上，然后再挪回床上。他看过自己的X光片，不得不承认看起来完全不像脚，更像是一堆碎瓷片。  
  
贝弗莉是在第一场手术之后那天来的，美其名曰录口供，其实是和他吃中餐外卖，然后用她的笔记本电脑一起看烂片。一开始威尔把电脑放在自己膝上，贝弗莉坐在椅子里斜着眼看了十分钟。后来她就把他拱到一边，和他一起挤在床上看。地方很挤，威尔一只胳膊环住她的时候，贝弗莉没说什么。  
  
“你还好吗？”他问，这时电脑上正在播《群鸟：震惊和恐怖》*。  
  
（*2010年美国浪漫惊悚片，讲述一群秃鹰突然攻击小镇居民，导致多人死亡，而镇上两人决定反击的故事。）  
  
“我？我没事。我能有什么事？”  
  
他耸耸肩：“随便问问。”  
  
“你自己都住院了。”  
  
“你朋友都住院了。”  
  
“那不一样。”  
  
“是不一样，你的情况更糟。”他说。  
  
她把筷子戳进一盒面条里。“我们不该把你拖进来的。”  
  
“你没有想到，杰克没想到，没人能想到。”他握紧她的肩膀，“我本来可以拒绝的。”  
  
“但你从不拒绝。我宁愿你说不。”  
  
他耸了耸肩：“我不会留在这儿的。再过几周就走。劳兹不肯取消采访，所以显然我走之前得坐着轮椅上‘今夜秀’*了。”  
  
（*The Tonight Show，美国NBC电视台的老牌脱口秀，对就是制作剧版Hannibal的NBC。）  
  
“需要我和她说说吗？“贝弗莉一副威胁口气。  
  
“我会没事的。出院之后还能住你那儿吗？”  
  
“说得好像我会放你去别处住似的。”  
  
屏幕上的鸟群猛地俯冲向人群，然后爆开，如同天降橙色暴雨，然后那些人瞬间都死了。  
  
“这特么是啥？”威尔说。  
  
“别吵，这个超赞。这是《外星恶客》*之后我看过最棒的片子。”  
  
（*1958年美国科幻恐怖片，背景设定在1972年，一支救援队去营救首次火星载人任务的唯一幸存者，结果碰上了凶残嗜血的火星人。）  
  
威尔想知道下一部片子会不会就是《外星恶客》，不过他决定还是不要问，免得自找麻烦。“杰克还好吗？”  
  
“他没来看过你？他说要来的。”  
  
“他来过，但没说什么。”  
  
“他很自责。他 **确实该** 自责。”她说。  
  
威尔摇头：“他不该，你也不该。没人能想到德雷克会盯上我。你们也不知道那次采访会刺激到他。这都没法预料。”  
  
“我们从前就辜负过你。我们应该想到的。如果不是汉尼拔·莱克特的话你现在还关在监狱里，我们还以为你是凶手！你究竟——究竟怎么挺过来的？你怎么都不恨我们这帮人呢？”  
  
“当时铁证如山。换了我，我也会觉得自己是凶手。”  
  
“你不会的。你会找出真相，虽然我不知道你会用什么方法。你总是能够找出真相，所以杰克才不断回来找你，即使他不该来。你的能力太神了。”  
  
威尔想起沃夫查普的房子，稳定而磨人的教学工作，以及从前的日子里他放任自己沉浸其中的孤绝。他想起汉尼拔来救他，抱着他走出黑暗。  
  
“我不后悔，”他说，“现在这样比较好。一切都好。如果没有发生那一切，我不知道自己怎么才能走到今天。”  
  
贝弗莉盯着他看了一秒钟，然后用力抱住他。他们谁也没说话，贝弗莉依偎在他身边，两人默默地把片子看完了。  
  
*  
  
那天夜里，威尔醒过来，感觉有人正看着自己。他看了看四周，只看见房间四角浓重的阴影，以及门下透进来的一线微光。  
  
“汉尼拔？”他低声呢喃。  
  
汉尼拔自阴影中走出来，仿佛凭空幻化现身。威尔不知道自己是不是在做梦。他握住汉尼拔伸过来的手，用力抓紧。感觉不像是做梦。  
  
“真的是你吗？”威尔问。  
  
“临走前我想再看看你。”  
  
“你该在家等我的。”  
  
“等你回家的时候我早到了。你要留在这里做完新书的巡回宣传？”  
  
“是啊，”威尔叹了口气，“反正医生要我两周之后回来再拍X光片，看看所有东西是不是还在该在的地方。所以不如留下来。”  
  
“留下来满足公众对你更汹涌的好奇心。”  
  
“我猜是吧。你之前说得对。我不想让他们找上我们家来。”  
  
“你还好吗？”汉尼拔说。  
  
“很累，总是很累。”总算能承认了，他松了一口气。他厌倦了在杰克和贝弗莉面前强装若无其事。他们已经够难过的了。汉尼拔一只手抚上他的脸颊，威尔凑了过去，“还有一场手术。”  
  
“沃尔特·德雷克应该庆幸自己已经死了。”  
  
威尔干咽了一下，挪开目光。汉尼拔坐在他身旁，双手暖着他的手。  
  
“我想回家。”威尔说。  
  
“我也想要你回家。再等一小下就好。”  
  
“你把温斯顿怎么着了？”  
  
“他寄养在狗舍了。那家风评很好，不必担心。”  
  
“你打算把狗崽怎么办？已经把她送去收容所了吗？”  
  
“没有。我打算送她走的那天得知你被带走了。她和温斯顿现在都在狗舍。”  
  
“你给她起名字了吗？”威尔说。  
  
汉尼拔饱含制止意味地看了他一眼：“我没给她起名。”  
  
“你可以养着她，你懂的。没人规定你必须送她走。温斯顿有个玩伴也不错。”  
  
“你再收留一只流浪狗也不错？”  
  
“也许吧。”  
  
汉尼拔垂下眼帘看着他俩交握的手。和威尔印象中相比，他脸上的皱纹似乎比一周前更深了，嘴角下沉。  
  
“我会考虑的，”汉尼拔说，“恐怕我现在得走了。逗留太久很不明智。”  
  
威尔向他伸出手，汉尼拔拥住他，收紧臂膀。  
  
“你身上有别人的味道，”汉尼拔嘟囔着，撤身看着威尔，“是谁离你这么近？”  
  
“贝弗莉来过。我们一起看了几部电影。”  
  
“你浑身都是她的气味。”  
  
威尔亲了他，再次把他拉到怀里，“我没事。你把我救出来了。稍微控制一下占有欲，好吗？你应该高兴我在这边还有朋友。”  
  
汉尼拔轻哼一声，既是不满也是同意，把脸埋进威尔的颈窝，又印下一个吻，然后站了起来。“我很高兴，”他说，“我不想让你独处。”  
  
“我知道。你只想让我和你独处。”  
  
“是的，那样再好不过了。”  
  
“再过两个多星期就好。你会看我上节目吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“好，这样你就能告诉我我的话有多奇怪，”威尔顿了顿，“留着狗崽，好吗？”  
  
“只要你想要。”  
  
“我想要，”他觉着汉尼拔需要做点什么来转移注意力，狗崽训厕这个任务正合适。  
  
汉尼拔亲了亲他的手。“再见。”他说。  
  
“乖乖的。”威尔轻轻说。  
  
汉尼拔点点头，悄然迈向走廊。  
  
威尔过了良久才又睡着。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一字一句译出来比初读时更加确定了——这就是大型老汉吸杯、薇薇顺毛现场！心疼快被闪瞎的记者姐姐  
> 老汉为救茶杯操碎了心。威尔临别那句“乖乖的”（Be good.）甜到化了……


	3. 第五章

回家航程的前几个小时里威尔都在打瞌睡。机场总是让他精疲力竭。坐着轮椅过安检的体验比上“今夜秀”还糟糕。至少节目直播前可没人把他架起来在他裆部摸来摸去。  
  
他是被脚上火烧火燎的钝痛疼醒的。医生警告过他情况会很糟，气压变化和坐姿会引起水肿，在飞机上也没法后仰然后把脚抬起来。他吃过止痛药了，还以为医生的警告只是过度谨慎。  
  
飞行了三小时后，脚上已经疼得比在德雷克地下室时更厉害了，但是他只能等落地之后才能再吃止痛药。威尔咬紧牙关，闭上眼睛，只能坐着干等。  
  
到了法国马赛，他得等其他乘客先下飞机，然后等托运行李，再然后等轮椅。他自己把包从行李传送带上拖下来，但他们不许他自己操作轮椅。帮他推轮椅的人说是因为法律义务什么的。威尔到外面的长椅上坐下，付了那人小费，然后打发他走了。  
  
这时疼的可不只是双脚了。他的头也疼，脖子和后背的肌肉因为紧绷而酸痛。阳光太刺眼，周遭一切都太刺耳。等汉尼拔的阿斯顿·马丁终于停到路边时，威尔已经累得连松一口气的力气都没有了。  
  
汉尼拔默默地把威尔和行李塞进车里。敞篷关上了，威尔感激这片静谧，保护他不受光线和喧嚣的困扰，最重要的是他们终于能独处了，在未来一段日子里，唯一能接触他的人只有汉尼拔。  
  
“我给你找了台轮椅。还在城里找人看了你的X光片，确保一切顺利。”  
  
“谢了。”威尔咕哝。他闭上眼睛，仰头靠在座椅上。夕阳将眼睑内映照成一片金红。  
  
“想睡觉吗？”  
  
“想睡，睡不着。”  
  
汉尼拔轻声讲起他新买的地砖，讲起书房的油漆颜色和书桌，还讲起温斯顿和狗崽相处愉快。  
  
威尔没有真的睡着，但听着汉尼拔熟悉的声音和生活琐事，他陷入了昏昏欲睡的恍惚。不知什么时候，他们已经到家了。  
  
汉尼拔把他从车里抱出来的时候，威尔惊醒了，恐慌潮水般涌来。上次汉尼拔抱起他的时候还是在德雷克的房子里，他能闻到地下室潮湿的空气依旧萦绕着他，于是拼命抓紧汉尼拔的肩膀。  
  
“嘘，”汉尼拔用身子一推，关上车门，抱着威尔向屋里走去。  
  
“对不起，对不起，”威尔说着，但心脏依然剧烈跳动，“你——你说弄了一台轮椅。”  
  
“我抱你去卧室。恐怕你必须依靠我才能上楼。18世纪建成的房子通常不方便用轮椅。”  
  
“狗狗呢？”  
  
“在后屋。晚饭时你就能见到了。”  
  
汉尼拔踏上吱呀作响的楼梯。  
  
“他们还好吗？”威尔问。  
  
“他们很好，”汉尼拔把他放到床上，在他身边坐下，“你还好吗？很疼吗？”  
  
威尔本来想说没事，结果脱口而出的却是：“很疼。”  
  
“你上次服止疼药是多久之前？”  
  
“六个多小时了。我该吃药了。”  
  
汉尼拔拿起床头柜上的一只瓶子，将一剂橙色药水倒进玻璃杯。“喝这个就行。”  
  
威尔一饮而尽。味道有点像止咳糖浆。“这是什么？”  
  
“吗啡口服液。我猜想你在飞机上肯定很难受。”汉尼拔顿了顿，“还有什么想要的吗？”  
  
威尔摇头。他想不到自己还要什么，主要是因为他根本没法思考。  
  
“那么你会允许我自作主张？”汉尼拔问。  
  
威尔微微一笑：“你有什么计划吗？”  
  
“是的。上次你回到我身边的时候我就有计划，被你打乱了。”  
  
“这次不会了。”  
  
威尔由着汉尼拔帮他脱衣。他坐进浴缸，小腿搁在浴缸边缘以免沾水，这时吗啡开始起作用了。威尔仰头向后靠去，让自己飘起来。浴缸长宽几乎相当。他把头整个沉入水里，用汉尼拔的洗发露把头发搓洗干净。  
  
等到汉尼拔进来扶威尔起来并把他裹进浴巾里时，威尔脚上难以忍受的疼痛已经减弱成几可忽略的隐痛。“药力很强。”威尔说。  
  
“是的。你平时那些药不够。需要重新开点药。”  
  
“那么现在我需要什么呢，莱克特医生？”  
  
“睡眠。”  
  
“还是不知道能不能睡着。”威尔说，不过说到一半就打了个哈欠。  
  
汉尼拔把他放到床上。“请趴下。”他说，威尔没问为什么，直接翻过身去。片刻过后，他感到有油滴在背上，汉尼拔有力的大手按摩着他僵硬的肌肉。  
  
汉尼拔的拇指压进威尔的肩胛骨位置，威尔呻吟出声。“老天，舒服。”他说，然后找不到语言来形容这感觉。房间里充盈着杏仁和甘菊的淡香。  
  
汉尼拔推完背，往下继续按摩威尔的大腿、小腿，然后往上开始按摩双臂。威尔最后只记得汉尼拔抚过他的手掌和手腕，握起他的手，亲吻指尖。  
  
*  
  
威尔以为醒来时汉尼拔就不在了，但他就睡在自己身边，浑身上下只穿着威尔的格纹睡裤。威尔静静地看了他一会儿，然后伸手拨开他脸上的头发。汉尼拔立刻睁开眼睛。  
  
“你还好吗？”汉尼拔的声音因为睡眠而沙哑。  
  
“我很好。”威尔说。  
  
“饿了吗？”  
  
“可以吃点。”  
  
“我做了法式什锦砂锅（cassoulet），可以配沙拉吃。”  
  
“听着很棒。我前三顿饭吃的不是披萨就是飞机餐。”  
  
汉尼拔露出稍显嫌弃的表情，扯了个懒腰，然后凑过来抱他。  
  
“你不能到哪都抱我去，”威尔说，“能走路之前我可以睡在楼下。或者等到能用拐杖的时候。”  
  
“我要你睡在我们床上。”汉尼拔说，声音饱含强硬意味，甚至近乎绝望，威尔拗不过他。至少不是现在。  
  
到了厨房，他把威尔放在角落的椅子上。这张椅子的风格和汉尼拔在巴尔的摩那张真皮躺椅不尽相同，但大体位置和作用都别无二致。面料带有深红色的花纹，在威尔看来比较像毯子的面料，但是摸上去又软又舒服。  
  
汉尼拔把狗狗们从后屋放出来。它们掠过地砖朝厨房飞奔而来。  
  
温斯顿一个急刹车，然后急转弯跑过来把头凑到威尔手中，把他上上下下嗅了个遍，闻到他皮肤上萦绕着的杏仁油时打了个喷嚏。威尔趁汉尼拔没看到，弯腰下去抱了抱温斯顿。他觉得自己有点傻，特别是温斯顿在他喉头一哽时还担心地舔了舔他的脸，不过他到家了。  
  
狗崽跳起来趴到他的脚踝上叫起来。威尔把她抱到大腿上，挠了挠她的耳朵。“你给她起了什么名字？”他问汉尼拔。  
  
汉尼拔看了他一眼：“我还没起。起名的事情留给你。”  
  
“这可不行。她是你的狗。”  
  
“她不是我的狗。”  
  
“是你找到她的。你带她回家。你养着她。”  
  
“因为你的坚持。”  
  
“我没有坚持。我请求你，而你都没挣扎就接受了。”  
  
汉尼拔弯腰从烤箱中端出砂锅，扭头看威尔：“我那时希望她能在你康复期间让你散散心。”  
  
汉尼拔用了“她”而不是“它”。汉尼拔提起温斯顿的时候偶尔还会说错，但是对狗崽却不会。威尔低下头藏住微笑。“谁铲屎谁起名，这是规矩。所以得你来。”  
  
汉尼拔没有叹气，不过露出一副很想叹气的模样。“我会考虑的。”  
  
汉尼拔取了两个盘子，摆上生菜叶、小胡萝卜、水煮芦笋和豆苗。威尔把狗崽放到地上，然后自己也从椅子上滑下来。温斯顿趴在他大腿上，嗅着他的手。狗崽对着他的脚嗅来嗅去，直到他猛地晃了晃一只脚，明显是在警告她。她跑开躲到汉尼拔身后去了。  
  
“想在哪儿吃饭？”汉尼拔问  
  
“现在外面还暖和吗？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
饭做好后，汉尼拔给他推来了轮椅，靠背很高，是柳条编的，椅子上放着天鹅绒的抱枕，扶手打磨得很光滑*。  
  
“这东西你从哪儿弄来的？”威尔问。  
  
  
“马赛的一间古董铺。”  
  
“你给我弄了一把古董轮椅？”  
  
“性能无可挑剔。”  
  
威尔无话可说，而且这轮椅坐起来比之前租来的那些轮椅舒服多了，不过推起来很重，有点困难。  
  
汉尼拔端起盘子朝屋外走去，威尔跟在后面。他们在清凉的暮色中共进晚餐。温斯顿趴在桌子下等着捡漏。狗崽一直在四周蹦跶着讨吃的，直到威尔制止她。  
  
“你是不是一直在餐桌边喂她来着？”他问。  
  
“可能是离餐桌近了点。”  
  
“训厕怎么样了？”如果汉尼拔纵容她讨食的话，威尔估计训厕情况也是惨不忍睹。  
  
“请换个更愉快的晚餐话题吧。”  
  
威尔忍住微笑，换了话题。  
  
*  
  
汉尼拔夜里醒了三次。前两次是因为他潜意识里以为威尔又不见了。不过这个念头很快就被黑暗中身边平缓的呼吸声打消了。第三次是因为打在他胸口的胳膊、踢到他大腿的脚，接着是威尔的痛呼。  
  
“威尔——”  
  
“我醒了。操。我醒了。对不起。”威尔坐起来，一把捋起脸上的头发，“伤到你没？”  
  
“没有。你伤到自己了吗？”  
  
“有点。嗯。能给我拿杯水吗？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
汉尼拔从浴室接了杯水，威尔大口饮尽。  
  
“愿意告诉我梦到了什么吗？”  
  
“那个地下室。我在黑暗里等待。我又把自己关进去了。”  
  
“把自己关进去？”  
  
“我必须这么做。是个考验。他给她们逃跑的机会。她们应该留下来和他在一起。如果逃跑，他就打断她们的脚。”  
  
“但他还是弄断了你的脚。”  
  
“那是后来的事。我说了不该说的话。”  
  
“激怒他是无可避免的，这是由他的精神疾病所决定的。”  
  
“还有脸说。”  
  
汉尼拔顿住了。他想要碰触威尔，想要拥他入怀，但威尔浑身紧绷，仿佛有个力场将汉尼拔拒之千里外。打破这个力场似乎并不明智。  
  
“无论我对你做过什么，你都不应该怪你自己。”他小心翼翼地说。  
  
威尔缓缓地看向他：“真的吗？”  
  
“不对吗？”  
  
“你对沃尔特·德雷克做了什么？”  
  
“我杀了他。这你清楚。”  
  
“你吃了他吗？”威尔问。  
  
“吃了一部分。”  
  
“哪部分？”  
  
“两个肾脏。一部分心脏。”  
  
“什么做法？”  
  
“肾脏用黄油煎。条件有限。”  
  
“心脏呢？”威尔说，“心脏是怎么煮的？”  
  
汉尼拔强迫自己直视威尔：“我生吃的。”  
  
“全部吗？”  
  
“就一口。”  
  
威尔沉默片刻。“你是不是——他那时还活着吗？他知道吗？你迫使他看着吗？”  
  
“别这么对自己，威尔。”  
  
“是你这么对我。”  
  
“你不必去想这件事。”  
  
“我怎么能不去想？告诉我。”  
  
“我下口时心脏还是热乎的。我掏出他的心时它还在跳动。我希望他失去意识之前看到我咬下去，但是我无法确定他是否看到了。”  
  
威尔把脸埋进膝头。“我想到外面去。可以吗？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
汉尼拔抱他下楼，多抱了片刻才把他放到轮椅上。威尔攀住汉尼拔的颈项，多流连了一瞬。他们一起来到屋外。汉尼拔推着他走下缓坡，向小池塘走去。  
  
漆黑的水面上，莲叶之间倒映着繁星、树影和一轮皎洁的明月。汉尼拔在草地上坐下，脸靠在威尔大腿边。威尔慢慢地捋着他的头发。  
  
“我不习惯梦见自己真实经历过的事。”威尔说。  
  
“你会梦见疗养院吗？”  
  
“梦到过一两次吧。没我预想得多。那次很快就结束了，而且说实话大部分细节我都记不太清了。可这个梦不停发生。梦里我一直在想你如果找到我情况会变得多糟。如果我不及时逃出来，你会对他做的那些事。”  
  
“而你的恐惧成真了。”  
  
“是啊。但我从没怀疑过你会不来找我。”  
  
“我一定会来找你。你宁愿我不杀他吗？”  
  
威尔望着小池塘，过了一分钟才开口答道：“你伤他有多重？”  
  
“没到我想要的程度。时间有限。”  
  
“你本来打算怎么做？”  
  
“威尔……”  
  
“告诉我。”  
  
汉尼拔捉住他的手。“不。如果你一定要知道我做了什么，我会告诉你的，但是你无须拿我没做过的事情来折磨自己。”  
  
威尔沉默了，他一只手捂着眼睛，在轮椅上弯下腰。  
  
“你需要休息。”  
  
威尔摇摇头。“我在屋里喘不上气。”  
  
无论如何床单估计得换了。威尔身上的汗已经干了，开始打寒颤。  
  
“在这儿稍等。”汉尼拔说。  
  
威尔指了指自己的脚。“跑不了的。”  
  
汉尼拔走回屋里，拿着两条毯子和一小瓶威士忌回来了。他把一条毯子铺在草地上。“愿意和我一起吗？”汉尼拔问。  
  
威尔从轮椅上滑到毯子上。汉尼拔用另外一条毯子裹住他的肩膀，但威尔伸出手臂，不听话地乱动，直到汉尼拔紧紧靠着他，也严严实实裹在毯子里为止。  
  
“我毫无歉意。”汉尼拔说。  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“你也不该感到抱歉。”  
  
威尔盯着他，眼神阴沉，面无表情：“这由不得你，汉尼拔。”  
  
汉尼拔越来频繁地发现自己无法承受威尔的凝视。此刻亦然。汉尼拔转头看向小池塘。  
  
“他很孤独，很迷惑，又害怕。”片刻静默之后，威尔说道。  
  
“你觉得他能在奇尔顿的照料下有所好转吗？”  
  
“我觉得他值得拥有这种机会。”  
  
“我无法忍受任他继续苟活于世。”  
  
“我知道，”威尔说。他用力揉了揉眼睛。  
  
汉尼拔捉住他的手腕。“别为他哭。”<  
  
威尔笑了下。“这也由不得你。我没事。我没真的生你的气。我只是太累了。”  
  
“那你应该睡觉。”  
  
“你总是说得轻巧。”  
  
“你之前入睡没问题。闭上眼睛。”  
  
威尔靠在他身上，头枕着他的肩膀。“我想你，”他说，“每日每夜。我想念这个地方。”  
  
汉尼拔什么也没说，只是把威尔抱得更紧了。威尔依偎着他，毯子直拉到盖住肩膀，头垂下来。终于，他的呼吸变得平缓，坠入了梦乡。汉尼拔守着他，直到黎明降临。  
  
威尔醒来时已经回到了床上，咖啡的香气从楼下飘上来。他坐起身揉揉眼睛。屋里没别人，只有那只狗崽一次又一次蹦跶着往床沿上撞，可惜她太小了还跳不上来。威尔把她抱起来，放到大腿上，直到她平静下来，乖乖坐着对他喘着气。  
  
“贝胡克（Perruque），”汉尼拔边进门边说。他将两个马克杯放在床头桌上，弯腰亲了亲威尔的额头。  
  
“她的名字？你决定了？”  
  
“是的。黎塞留枢机*曾养过一只同名的猫。”  
  
（*Cardinal Richelieu：1585-1642，法国著名政治家、外交家，路易十三的宰相、天主教枢机，波旁王朝第一任黎塞留公爵。）  
  
“是法语？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
汉尼拔抿了一口咖啡。“假发。”他说。  
  
威尔笑喷了，然后掩住嘴。“抱歉。你给狗狗起名叫‘假发’？”  
  
“是贝胡克。”汉尼拔板着脸说。  
  
“假发，”威尔挠了挠她的耳朵，“小假发（Wiggy）？”她欢快地尖叫一声。“她看起来是挺像一团假发的。”  
  
威尔朝汉尼拔咧开嘴笑了，而汉尼拔脸上挂着那副听威尔瞎胡闹的专用表情——恼怒中带着不解，仿佛没搞懂自己怎么就没弄死威尔，而且有点觉着现在弄死他还来得及。  
  
“回床上来，”威尔对他说。汉尼拔接过假发，放到地上，然后乖乖照办。他还穿着威尔的睡衣裤。威尔一把拉开睡裤腰带。“我不在的时候你一直穿这个吗？”  
  
“没有一直。”  
  
“闻起来还有我的味道？”  
  
“你走了好几个星期。我得洗衣服。威尔——”汉尼拔微微皱起眉看着他。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“我很抱歉——让你受苦了*。抱歉。”  
  
（原文：I caused you distress.）  
  
威尔瞪了他一秒，然后迅速挪开目光。他以为昨晚已经说开了，以为关于这个话题他们只会说这么多，也只能说这么多。汉尼拔小心翼翼、带有条件的悔意刺中了威尔心底的某些东西。这远远超出了他的预期。威尔弯腰抱住膝盖，用力眨眼，喉头一紧。  
  
汉尼拔轻柔地摸着他的背，仿佛怕遭到拒绝似的。  
  
“你不必这么做，”威尔说，“我从没要求过你为我改变。”  
  
汉尼拔在他身后弯下腰，没有碰到他，但是挨得很近，笼罩着威尔。“我每天都在思念你。每时每刻。你不知道你改变了我多少。连我自己也不曾意识到。”  
  
威尔双臂抱住他，把他拉过来躺倒在枕头上。威尔拉过毛毯盖过二人头顶。黑暗中，他们一同呼吸，额头相抵，嘴唇相离。  
  
“我想要你幸福，”汉尼拔说，“我想要你属于我。”  
  
“我很幸福。我属于你。”  
  
汉尼拔缓慢而温柔地吻他，越来越深，直到威尔感觉自己正在堕入黑暗，感觉他们在一同下坠。他拉扯着汉尼拔的睡衣裤。汉尼拔脱了衣服，也帮威尔脱掉衣衫。被单下，他们的手试探地抚摸彼此，谁也看不见谁，但都小心翼翼。  
  
汉尼拔的手掌贴上威尔胸膛心脏的位置，吻在张开的手指之间。威尔想到汉尼拔把德雷克的心脏扯出来，一边从那颗心脏上咬下一块，一边看着德雷克的生命逝去。然后威尔想到汉尼拔打开地下室的门，发现他还活着时的表情。同一个人的两面，无法分割。  
  
威尔把汉尼拔拉近，吻他的脖颈，轻轻咬他耳后，感到汉尼拔收紧了握住他腰的手。  
  
“你不想再睡了？”汉尼拔说。  
  
“我已经不累了。”  
  
汉尼拔顺着他的腰摸下去，经过臀部，到大腿后侧，然后把威尔的腿扳起来放在自己腿外侧，让威尔紧紧箍住他。过去几个星期，威尔一直处于疼痛、疲累和恼怒交织而成的混沌之中，几乎将欲望抛之脑后。然而此时此刻，在温暖的黑暗中，他的阴茎擦过汉尼拔的肚皮，欲望很快抬头了。  
  
“舒服。”他叹道。他感觉到汉尼拔也硬了，这种感觉更加好。  
  
汉尼拔亲他的双颊，然后是眼眶。威尔往下挪了挪，他们的阴茎并排抵在一处，他能同时摸到两根，然后手指擦过顶端，小心地挤压，把两根紧紧按在一起。威尔往前顶了顶胯，汉尼拔双手紧紧按住他的臀部，把他抱得更紧。  
  
威尔不断顶弄汉尼拔，对双方都是一种挑逗。暖意和欢愉渐渐累积，夹杂着慵懒的亲吻。汉尼拔咬上威尔的颈侧，那是威尔最敏感的地方，直到威尔扭动起来，埋下头。威尔的手指滑进汉尼拔的臀缝，揉弄那处，汉尼拔的呼吸变得急促而火热。  
  
汉尼拔把他推成仰卧，然后两腿分开趴到他身上。汉尼拔舔弄起一边乳头，威尔弓起身子，双手滑进汉尼拔的发丝之间，把他固定住。汉尼拔在两边乳头上用力的舔舐和啃咬让威尔忘乎所以，手里抓紧了他的头发。  
  
汉尼拔撑起上半身，弓着背将毯子撑成一顶帐篷。他在威尔身上往前挪了挪，再次把两人的阴茎握到一处，这次不是并排，而是顶端相碰。威尔在第一下滑腻的揉弄时差点喘不上气来，一把抓住汉尼拔的前臂。  
  
“你要我停下来吗？”汉尼拔问，听起来很愉快。  
  
威尔打了下他的手臂，然后放开了汉尼拔。  
  
汉尼拔继续动作，将二人的阴茎按在一起，打着小圈儿互相挤压，然后他停了下来。威尔感到另外一样东西碰到了自己的阴茎，然后包裹住自己，温暖湿滑。他从枕头上抬起头向下看去。  
  
借着从毯子缝隙透进来的微光，威尔看到汉尼拔的包皮拉长到超过他自己的阴茎，覆盖到威尔的阴茎上。汉尼拔向下看着，前后滑动着包皮。比起他的动作，他凝神的姿态更让威尔屏息。  
  
汉尼拔抬眼看了看他，然后甩开挡在眼前的头发。他的唇几经亲吻咬舐，已经通红，双颊也是一片飞红。“还好吗？”汉尼拔问。  
  
“很好。你呢？”  
  
汉尼拔迅速点点头：“很好。”  
  
威尔盯着着包裹着二人阴茎的包皮。他伸手抱住汉尼拔的肩膀，把他拉近接吻。汉尼拔手上动得更快更用力，短促有力的揉弄让威尔闭上眼睛，在汉尼拔脸旁喘息。  
  
威尔先高潮了，弄得两人之间湿湿滑滑，汉尼拔低声咆哮着，指甲掐进威尔背上，更用力地揉弄自己，手指在威尔射过之后更加敏感的阴茎上滑动。几秒钟之后，汉尼拔也浑身一颤，射了出来。他抱住威尔，一起倒在床上。  
  
他们躺在一起，喘着粗气，汗津津、黏乎乎，但仍然尽可能地紧贴着彼此。更近一点——两双腿彼此交缠，威尔的手又伸进汉尼拔的头发里，汉尼拔的双臂紧紧箍住威尔。  
  
“从没做过那个，”威尔说，“我都不知道还能这样。”  
  
“喜欢吗？”  
  
“很喜欢。你不疼吗？”  
  
“不小心的话会疼。不过我没事。不疼。”  
  
“那就好，”威尔打了个哈欠，“几点了？”  
  
“你该再睡会了。”  
  
威尔差点就抗议成功了。他应该起床，倒时差，吃点东西。至少应该喝点咖啡。结果最后他只是埋在汉尼拔颈窝里，发出几声自己都不懂的哼叽，然后闭上了眼睛。  
  
“别走。”他说。  
  
“我就在这，等你醒来。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
汉尼拔亲了亲他，把威尔的脑袋按到自己颈窝里，抵着下巴。“谢谢你。”他说。  
  
谢什么，威尔不知道。还没等开口问，他就睡着了。  
  
-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：感兴趣的朋友可以点击[这里](http://www.eleanorkos.com/)关注我的原创作品
> 
>  
> 
> [古董轮椅和威尔逗狗狗的场景](http://emungere.tumblr.com/post/129707588052/ladders-11-nimble-and-light-ch-55-will-dozed)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：这个play叫docking，感兴趣的朋友可以自行研究（蜜汁微笑）。老汉果然是老司机，车速快到薇薇反应不过来:)  
> 翻译过程中经常苦恼的是，老汉不管是怼人还是说情话都带着那股文雅又气派的腔调，因此琢磨半天觉着自己实在没译出其妙处时会加一些注释，希望没有打扰到阅读体验。  
> Nimble and Light这篇到此完结，承蒙不弃，Ladders后续篇章再会！


End file.
